Whisper Ichigo
by PaperFox19
Summary: Ichigo saves Muramasa and welcomes him into his soul. Filler moved to before Orihime gets kidnapped. Warning Yaoi Harem
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Slash Mind Control Group

Pairing:Ichigo/Harem Ichigo/Muramasa

Do not read if you do not like

Whisper Ichigo

Ichigo saves Muramasa and welcomes him into his soul.

Filler moved to before Orihime gets kidnapped

—

Orihime wasn't the only one who noticed Muramasa's sorrow. Everything he did it was for Koga, if he was sealed and Zangetsu and Shirosaki could leave his inner world they could do just as much damage as Muramasa did. He wouldn't be happy at their actions but he would not be so cruel as Koga was to him.

Ichigo couldn't help but feel bad for Muramasa. His eyes shined with his worry and he approached him. Ichigo's reitsu leaked off him he was able to push the hollow back and help the zanpakuto gain some reason. "Koga?"

The orange haired male's heart ached for the lost soul. "He's gone Muramasa…" He walked over to him, it seemed that his voice reached him. Muramasa's eyes went back to normal. "I'm so sorry you need to let go."

Muramasa cried tears of blood. "I…can't…" He radiated a hollow's aura, he trapped Ichigo in a large dome made of his aura. He cried and wailed his eyes flashing back and forth between hollow and zanpakuto.

Ichigo walked over to him. 'Ichigo this isn't safe he's going to wild.' Zangetsu spoke worried about his soul reaper. "Is there any way to help him?" Ichigo asked, Shirosaki laughed. 'Always the soft hearted one king, even after everything he's done you willing to forgive him.'

"Is there a way to help?" Zangetsu and Shirosaki thought for a moment. "Open your soul to him and let him in." Zangetsu said.

The orange haired male obeyed and released his reitsu. Muramasa felt it and shivered, the feeling was more intense and warmer then Koga's ever was. 'Can you devour his hollow power Shirosaki?'

The inner hollow smirked. 'If I do I may grow so strong you can't handle me.' Ichigo glared. 'Just do it!' Ichigo snapped.

Thanks to Muramasa's power infecting him Shiro was able to leave Ichigo's body. His reitsu was colder and darker, and just as powerful as Ichigo's. He drew Murama's hollow power from him and fed on it. "Ichigo?" Muramasa spoke.

Ichigo embrace Muramasa and let his power overflow giving Muramasa the connection he needed. His hollowfied body began to crack and break apart and Shiro devoured the pieces. "Why after everything I've done?"

"You should repent for what you did, but your master is gone from what Byakuya told us and what Koga told us he mistreated you badly and all you did was care for him, he blames you for his own mistake and cut you off from him."

Muramasa cried this time his tears weren't blood stained. "Your soul I can feel it, are you trying to save me."

"I'm offering you a chance." Ichigo said and stroked his hair comforting him.

"I can't become a burden to you." He gripped Ichigo's clothing.

"Just relax I'll lend you my strength." Ichigo said and more of his power came out. Shiro finished eating the hollow power and Muramasa was filled with Ichigo's. Ichigo wiped his tears away and Muramasa reverted back to sword form.

"I'm so sorry." Muramasa whispered. The dome broke apart and everyone looked in shock as Ichigo held two zanpakuto. His friends came up to him. "Ichigo where is he where is Muramasa?"

"Right here…Whisper Muramasa." Ichigo's reitsu spiked and Muramasa came out but his clothing had turned black with orange trim. Even Orihime could see the change in Muramasa's reitsu and eyes. The other Zanpakuto returned to their masters.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Slash Harem CD

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Trial of Muramasa

Muramasa and Ichigo were brought in front of the 13 court guard squad. Muramasa's sword form was attached to Ichigo's side while Zangetsu dwelled on his back. "Ichigo Kurosaki you stand as defendant to Muramasa's crimes explain."

"Look I know what Muramasa did was wrong, but he did what he did for a master who was abusing him. Everyone who treats the zanpakuto with respect do you think if you were framed and imprisoned and your zanpakuto could wouldn't they do everything in their power to save you." Ichigo protested and Muramasa looked at him in utter amazement. The soul reapers muttered and chattered at Ichigo's words.

"Ichigo you to are a victim of this zanpakto's crimes you truly think he deserves a second chance?" Ukitake asked. "No way he shouldn't even exist anymore his power is much too dangerous." Soifon snapped angrily.

"My powers have changed since joining with Ichigo's soul. I can't draw out another's zanpakuto other than Ichigo's. I can however draw out their inner power draw out the most primal of strength but only for a short time. My binding has changed so I don't need a reflective surface in order to do it just my shadow." Muramasa spoke and the soul reapers stared at him and he backed away moving closer to Ichigo him being his only safety net.

"What he did was wrong, but instead of punishing him for what his master caused give him a chance." Ichigo pleaded and the guards began to talk amongst themselves. Hours of back and forth and finally the matter was settled.

"Muramasa as much trouble as you caused your punishment should be death. However having faced Koga myself I could see that his actions were more of his own. You Ichigo Kurosaki will be responsible for him from this point on. Muramasa your bankai will be forever sealed. Ichigo I hope you made the right decision." Yamamoto slammed his staff down and Muramasa hissed a seal burned onto his back his bankai was now sealed never to be reached.

The zanpakuto spirit returned to Ichigo's soul to recover his strength. Ichigo left soul society accompanied by Hitsugaya, Rangiku, Renji, Ikkaku, and Yumechika. Once back in the real world they parted ways and Ichigo went to the Vizards to continue his training.

Shinji never thought he would see Muramasa again, he remember the tragedy that occurred by Koga and saw the sadness from the zanpakuto before but now it seemed happier. Muramasa could manifest Ichigo's zanpakuto and his inner hollow at will. Ichigo's training excelled. He learned how to fire a cero and a pretty powerful one. His combo with Zangetsu and Muramasa was unbelievably strong. Hachi thought that teaching Ichigo kido would be a good idea, the Vizards could believe that soul society wouldn't teach him such things.

Ichigo's reitsu was too strong for attacks since he had such poor control, but the poor control was what made his cero's so powerful. He was able to use Hado #1 Sho. Using Zangetsu he was able to combine his zanpakuto's style with Bakudo #4 Hainawa, when Zangetsu is in bankai form he is able to use Bakudo Sajo Sabaku. The only other kido Ichigo could learn was Bakudo 81 Danku.

Night fell on Ichigo's training and the boy fell asleep quickly slipping into his inner world. Muramasa's eyes shot open as he sensed Ichigo coming into the inner world. 'Where is he?' Muramasa thought moving about the inner world. When he found his new master he blushed at the scene before him.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Group D/s

Pairing:Ichigo/Shiro/Zangetsu/Muramasa/Harem

Apart of my Anti uke project, harem project, rare pairing or lonely boys club project

Do not read if you do not like

(AN: So those who do not know, know I have over 40 series I do fics for with at least 20 ideas in each one Naruto Bleach One Piece have the highest at over 100 different ideas, for every one shot i do i have a sequel prepared but that doesn't mean the one shots will get a sequel done. I also do not drop fics I have every single story fic planned through the basics only thing is the little details that will get messed with like who will be in the harem and how that addition will change some things, so if you have questions ask if its not super spoilers i will answer it )

Whisper Ichigo

Chap 3 Soul Bonding

Last Time

Ichigo's reitsu was too strong for attacks since he had such poor control, but the poor control was what made his cero's so powerful. He was able to use Hado #1 Sho. Using Zangetsu he was able to combine his zanpakuto's style with Bakudo #4 Hainawa, when Zangetsu is in bankai form he is able to use Bakudo Sajo Sabaku. The only other kido Ichigo could learn was Bakudo 81 Danku.

Night fell on Ichigo's training and the boy fell asleep quickly slipping into his inner world. Muramasa's eyes shot open as he sensed Ichigo coming into the inner world. 'Where is he?' Muramasa thought moving about the inner world. When he found his new master he blushed at the scene before him.

Now

Muramasa couldn't believe his eyes. Ichigo was naked his zanpakuto Zangetsu was equally naked, the older man was getting sucked on by Ichigo while his ass was fingered by two fingers. Ichigo's hollow aka Shirosaki was equally naked he was slurping on Ichigo's cock while pumping his own. The hollow was bobbing his head hungrily working his cock at a frenzied pace. "Ichigo please I'm close let me ride you." Zangetsu said and Ichigo pulled off his cock Shirosaki did the same. "No way I've gotten the king nice and wet for me." The hollow growled at the other zanpakuto.

"Shirosaki Zangetsu is stretched you're not, I don't want you hurt when you ride me." Ichigo said stroking the hollow's cheek. "You're too soft king, I'm not some flimsy doll I like it rough." Ichigo pulled him up for a kiss. "I know that but Zangetsu is ready now have some patience me cute little hollow." Ichigo said breaking the kiss and nipping Shirosaki's ear. 'Damn it he knows my weak spots…' Shiro thought bucking his hips in pleasure.

The hollow male moved up and Ichigo thrust two fingers inside him and Zangetsu crawled into Ichigp's lap positioning himself at Ichigo's hard cock. Zangetsu closed his eyes as he sank down, Ichigo's cock stretching him more than two fingers. Zangetsu shivered as he sank fully on Ichigo's cock his balls resting on Ichigo's orange pubes.

The older looking male rode Ichigo's cock moving at a slow pace loving the feel of each inch of Ichigo's cock as it filled him. Ichigo knew there was a big difference between the two males. Zangetsu was patient he liked to be prepped slowly, he liked to be fucked slow as well he wanted to feel every inch as it filled him again and again, he liked to be sucked and jerked off and when he was spent he wanted Ichigo to hold him. Shirosaki was the opposite he didn't care for prep unless Ichigo eventually fisted him, He wanted to be pinned and forced to take Ichigo's meat, he liked to be wrestled to the ground or forced to suck Ichigo's cock to be taken even without lube. Zangetsu had sensitive nipples while Shiro had sensitive ears. Zangetsu liked to submit while Shiro was constantly fighting him, but this was their relationship and it worked.

Zangetsu held Ichigo's shoulders for leverage and moved a bit faster. Ichigo took hold of Zangetsu's cock and pumped it in time with the man's thrusts, like a reward for each thrust. On Shiro Ichigo moved up to 4 fingers making the hollow gasp and pant in need. The dark haired male came hard spraying his cum all over Ichigo's chest and abs. Ichigo moaned as Zangetsu's inner walls clamped down on him. Ichigo moaned and came deep inside Zangetsu's body his cum pouring deep inside his zanpakuto.

Zangetsu didn't get to enjoy the feeling for long, as Shirosaki forced the man off Ichigo's still hard cock. Zangetsu glared at the hollow but knew there was no point in arguing now, he curled up to Ichigo who wrapped an arm around him. Shirosaki took his turn by force he slammed down onto his king's shaft howling in pleasure and began to ride Ichigo fast and hard slamming his hips down loving how deep Ichigo reached in him.

"Shiro fuck you are such an impatient brat." Ichigo said and fondled the male's balls as he rode him. "You love it king don't deny it." Shiro moaned and he panted lustfully. He was already on edge from before so Shiro came first he blew his load and it mixed with Zangetsu's cum on Ichigo's chest and abs. Ichigo groaned and found his second release he came into his hollow making the male shudder and moan.

The hollow was pulled off and Ichigo pulled his two inner souls to him and held them close. "You can come out Muramasa I knew you were spying on us." Ichigo said, and his two souls turned to their newest tenant. "Enjoy the show newbie don't think you can watch us all the time. Join in or get lost that's the rule." Shirosaki said. Zangetsu turned to Shirosaki. "Maybe he can join in and you could get lost." Zangetsu said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't toss me out would you king?" Shirosaki said looking up with golden eyes. Ichigo smiled at him. "Zangetsu is only teasing you."

Zangetsu looked back to Muramasa. "We are bonding and it seems you enjoyed the show." Zangetsu said gesturing to Muramasa's hard on. Muramasa blushed embarrassed of his bodies reaction and tried to cover himself up, Ichigo chuckled. "It's ok Muramasa you can join us if you like." Muramasa blushed at Ichigo's meaning he started removing his clothes revealing his slim body to Ichigo and the other two souls.

Muramasa had an impressive arousal but Ichigo was still more impressive. Muramasa was still very nervous he had heard some soul reapers could bond with their Zanpakuto's in such a way but Koga had never saw him in such a way, as an equal. He crawled on top of Ichigo and nuzzled his chest his scent was so peaceful and the presence he exerted felt calming and safe. "First step newbie get a taste of our king." Shirosaki said and Muramasa blushed at the meaning.

Ichigo's cock was wet from his cum. Muramasa slid down his body and came face to face with Ichigo's manhood. It had such a perverted scent and it had Muramasa's cock tingling. The new zanpakuto began to lick Ichigo's cock he lapped up the seed and licked from base to tip re arousing the flesh. Muramasa wrapped his lips around Ichigo's cock and began to suck on it. Ichigo kept his eyes on him the whole time and had Muramasa's body tingling. 'Fuck I'm sucking him off but it feels like I'm gonna be the one to cum.'

Muramasa moaned around Ichigo's cock and began to pump his weeping arousal. Ichigo came first his cum pouring into the zanpakuto's mouth, the taste was so strong and fresh it made Muramasa lose it he came all over the ground. Ichigo's cum sent a surge of power rush through him. He pulled off Ichigo's spent cock and licked his lips. "Amazing!" He moaned and cuddled up to Ichigo once more he wrapped his arms around Ichigo. Shiro and Zang shared a knowing look. They knew what it felt like to taste Ichigo's cum for the first time the power rushing through their veins the same experience happening to Muramasa now.

Ichigo stayed with them for hours basking them with reitsu. Sadly Ichigo had to return to the outer world. "Welcome to the club newbie." Shirosaki said and patted him on his shoulder.

"Question, Ichigo has shared his lust with you correct here in this world?" Muramasa asked. Zangetsu and Shirosaki nodded. "Has he ever shared his lust with anyone outside?"

"No…" The two spoke curious as to where the new zanpakuto was going with this. "We who are connected with Ichigo share a special trait should Ichigo mate with others, we share in his pleasure."

Shirosaki and Zangetsu looked at each other, then to Muramasa. "So you want to help our king find a mate?" Muramasa nodded. "I'm not against it if it makes Ichigo happy." Zangetsu said.

"I need to know those who are close to Ichigo?" Muramasa said, he wanted to serve Ichigo and help him be happy.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Nude Frot Top Ichigo

Pairing: Ichigo/Chad Ichigo/Renji Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, and Narutoyaoi4ever these three have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Fic History: Going to give the readers a look into the what and why a fic was created

New Symbol: "-x-" Will now be used for scene breaks in my fics

AN: I didn't get to finish all my goals this week, but we will see how next week goes. Hope you enjoy the fics.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 4 Potential Mates

Ichigo found his new life with Muramasa to be an easy one. Zangetsu told him the ins and outs of being Ichigo's zanpakuto. Ichigo still felt like Muramasa needed to relax more, he was vastly abused by Koga and now seemed to flinch every time Ichigo touched him like he was expecting Ichigo to hit him. Even when they gathered to have fun Muramasa seemed resistant like he was afraid of getting broken again.

He knew it would take time for Muramasa to become at ease and he was willing to take his time with him. The sword spirit learned of those who could become proper mates for Ichigo. Zangetsu told him of a young man who Ichigo called Chad; he was strong and loyal and very close to Ichigo already.

Then there was the soul reaper Renji; they had fought with each other and had shared a deep bond. They turned from enemies, to allies, to friends and Muramasa was impressed at how Ichigo took enemies and made them come to his side. He wondered if there was any way to deepen the connection.

Zangetsu also mentioned the Quincy Uryu however Shiro and Zangetsu both said that would not be for the best. The boy was majorly uptight

With two targets in mind Muramasa went to see if there was any chance they would be potential mates. He learned that Renji was training Chad for the war with Aizen, and he knew he could hit two birds with one stone.

He left Ichigo's body and snuck over to Urahara's shop. It was late at night everyone was down for the night. Muramasa slipped in without notice. He found Renji and Chad sleeping he released his power and awakened the boys' instinct.

Chad groaned in his sleep. "Ichigo." In Chad's mind he was having a dream. Ichigo was facing off with hollows in a black void, Chad wanted to join in the fight but his body wouldn't move. "Ichigo why won't you ask for my help?"

"You want to stand by Ichigo's side then break the bonds of fear and use your instinct." A voice echoed in his mind. Chad felt an inner power awaken inside him and his left arm transformed, Chad rushed into battle and helped Ichigo destroy the hollows. His power deactivated and he turned to Ichigo.

"Chad thank you, I'm glad to have you at my side." Chad blushed as Ichigo walked over to him.

"You really mean it Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"I mean it, I love you Chad." Ichigo said and he cupped Chad's cheek and he pulled the teen to him and he kissed Chad.

Chad moaned into the kiss, and he kissed Ichigo back with equal passion. 'Ichigo I love you so much.' Their clothing vanished and soon Chad found himself before Ichigo, Ichigo's skilled fingers working his tight little ass. "Ichigo take me, take me now!" Chad moaned. Just as dream Ichigo was about to take Chad the young man woke up with his pants soaked with cum.

-x-

In Renji's dream

They were back at the hot spring. Renji remembered it perfectly, that day he saw every naked inch of Ichigo's body. That image has haunted his wet dreams every day since. He knew it was wrong Ichigo was his friend, but damn it he was a man to there was too much to risk.

In the dream Renji was equally naked and he was peaking at Ichigo from behind a rock. Ichigo was completely naked in the spring and Renji wanted so much was to go in.

'Do not hide in fear, he cares about you now go.' Renji felt a push behind him and Renji was knocked into the spring. When he rose from the water Ichigo was smirking at him.

"What took y u so long Renji, I've been waiting for you." Ichigo pulled Renji to him, Renji blushed and Ichigo ran his hands over Renji's naked body.

"Ic-Ic-Ic-Ichigo!" Renji stuttered.

Ichigo kissed Renji and Renji lost it, his pent up lust exploding all over Ichigo's chest and abs the rest splashing into the spring.

"Looks like you made a mess Renji, care to clean me up?" Ichigo asked and Renji nodded his head. Renji spent the rest of his dream giving Ichigo a tongue bath.

Outside his mind Renji was making soft moaning noises and the front of his pants were soaked in cum.

'These two will make perfect mates for master Ichigo.' Muramasa thought before returning to Ichigo's soul.

Chad couldn't go back to sleep after his dream, he needed to go see Ichigo now.

To be continued

Fic History: Wanted to do a fic with Muramasa I felt he deserved some more love especially after what Koga did to him.


End file.
